


Losing Touch

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Devil Betty, F/M, Homicide Detective Jughead, Humor, Lucifer AU, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: The devil is bored of hell, so she decides to take a vacation and opens up a nightclub in LA. It’s all fun and games, until a girl goes and gets herself murdered in the middle of her fine establishment.He’s a no nonsense detective, the best in his precinct, every case solved, until a club full of people doesn’t notice a girl being murdered in the middle of a dance floor.All he wants to do is solve the case. All she’s interested in is seducing him. He’s the first human to ever turn her down. This makes him the most frustrating man she’s ever met, but also, the most fascinating.Lucifer/Riverdale AU.





	Losing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps, just a heads up, this is all I have and I don't know if there'll be any more.
> 
> Edited by PeaceBlessingsPayton.

_ Sometimes you just need a vacation from your own life. _

No one understood that better than Betty Cooper, or as the human race liked to call her - the Devil. Yes, literally, the  _ Devil _ . Fallen Angel, Satan, Beelzebub, and whatever other name humankind had come up with.

It was just seven years ago that she decided to put away her pitchfork and abandon Hell, the prison her lovely father had condemned her to for eternity. Now she was the proud owner of LUX, LA’s hottest nightclub, enjoying her days and nights wrapped in sinful delights.

She couldn’t help but wonder if the dead girl on her dancefloor could have benefited from a little vacation from her life also. Had she not been partying the night away like most twenty something year olds, maybe she would still be alive… and her nightclub wouldn’t be crawling with pesky law enforcement officers.

It wasn’t all bad though, for the last fifteen or so minutes she had been checking out the delicious lead detective, standing over the body and talking to another man, hands on his slim hips with a real air of authority about him. He was tall, not bulky but he clearly kept himself in shape, serious eyes, a crease in his brow that he hadn’t yet let soften, and surprisingly amazing hair for his type. 

She couldn’t wait to pull on it when she inevitably screwed his brains out. He looked so pent up and stressed, and she looked forward to hearing all about his deepest darkest desires. Maybe make a few of them a reality.

Sipping on her martini from behind the bar, she let the steamy fantasy play out in her head, everyone else working around her.

Her thoughts were cut short when the detective wrapped up his initial examination of the crime scene and made his way across the bar, confident long strides making her body buzz.

“Here we go,” she smirked to herself, flipping her bouncy blonde hair to one side and making sure her plunging neckline showed ample cleavage. 

“Ms. Cooper?” he began, looking at her professionally but clearly not really  _ seeing  _ her. “I’m Detective Jughead Jones,” he introduced. “I’ll be handling this case. I understand you’ve given my team all the security footage already, thank you for that,”

“Of course, Detective, anything you need, I’m here to help,”

Brow still frowned, he pulled out a flip pad and pen. “Can you give me the names of all the employees who worked yesterday?”

She wasn’t an all business kind of Devil, and to be honest she was bored of this annoying murder already. “Let me make you a drink, Detective,” she said instead of answering the question. “You look like a gin man,”

“No thank you, Ms. Cooper, I’m on the clock,”

She narrowed her eyes, already with the gin bottle in hand. “So you’re saying you would if you weren’t on the clock?” She leaned forward and smiled seductively. “Why don’t you just pretend you’re not on the clock,” 

The power of suggestion had always been one of her favorites. She was irresistible to men, and a great deal of women too. Knowing he wouldn’t say no, she placed a glass before him and went to pour the drink.

He quickly put his hand over the glass. “Ms. Cooper, please answer my questions and we’ll work as fast as possible to get this murder scene back into your nightclub.”

Maybe she just wasn’t looking directly into his eyes, she thought. Leaning even closer, she let her green pools connect with his stormy ocean depths. “Come on, Detective, learn to have a little fun… Just tell me what you desire and I’ll make it all come true… I promise,” she purred. 

Narrowing his eyes, she held her breath, anxious to hear what it could be. Did he desire to succeed in his career, to be rich and famous, to be tied up and spanked…

“What I desire, Ms. Cooper,” he said slowly, making her want to combust with need. “Is for you to give me a list of employees working from the first to the last shift yesterday into this morning,” he said firmly, his words clear and concise.

Surprised and not really knowing what had just happened, she opened her mouth to answer, but it took a few beats longer than she meant. 

“Everyone who was working when the murder happened… is here still being interviewed by your people… or was sent home,”

He nodded, seemingly happy to get an answer. “And employees who left before the night shift?”

She was so confused. Why wasn’t he falling victim to her charms? She knew he wouldn’t be disappointed if he did.

Nodding once, she directed her attention to Sweet Pea, her protector and best friend, a demon down in Hell and a bouncer up in LA. “Pea… could you get Detective Jones a copy of the timesheets from yesterday?” He had been close by, keeping an eye on everything, always eager to do as she asked. 

He didn’t answer, instead just left to go and do as he was asked. 

Looking from Sweet Pea back to her, the detective squared his shoulders and stood even taller. He looked like he was holding tension in his neck and all she desired right now was to take it away. She could think of a few dozen ways to make him feel better. 

“What about you, Ms. Cooper? You were here when the murder occured. Did you see anything?”

“Unfortunately no,” she answered with a deep breath. Despite this being an inconvenience she would have liked to know who the murderer was, so she could enact her own punishment. “I was over in the private booths entertaining some big name clients, and the dancefloor as you can see is all the way on the other side of the club.”

“Big name clients?”

“Anton Philips and his screw,”

“Anton Philips, like  _ Big Ant _ , the rapper?”

“Yes, Detective, we’re all friends,”

He seemed surprised, and for the first time looked at more than just her eyes. It gave her her confidence back.

“Surprised?” she asked.

If he was, he didn’t say it, just turned his lips down for a moment and scribbled something in his notepad. 

Before she could try anymore of her tricks, Sweet Pea returned and handed the detective what he had asked for. Sweet Pea was 6’5” and built like a mountain, but the detective didn’t seem to notice. 

“Thank you,” he said without even looking at her. “I might need you to come to the station later, Ms. Cooper, will that be an issue?”

“No of course not, Detective, you could come up to my penthouse instead… once you get off… and then  _ get off _ ,”

Looking up from the timesheets, he gave her a serious look, and using her God given abilities she made sure he’d say yes. 

“I think the station will work just fine,”

Her smile fell once again, and once the detective walked away, back over to the dead body, she turned her gaze to Sweet Pea. 

“What the hell was that?” she asked in disbelief.

Was she losing her touch?


End file.
